At present, during manufacture of the thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), via holes are designed in a conventional manner, i.e., a conduction layer is used as a connection medium.
In general, for implementing electrical connection between different metal layers, a via hole process is performed at corresponding locations of two metal layers which need to be connected, and a conduction layer is then arranged covering a surface of the via hole, such that electrical connection between different metal layers is implemented. However, in the related art, as shown in FIG. 1, a conduction layer exposed on the surface of the via hole is prone to be corroded due to influence of surrounding electric field, thereby resulting in problems such as contact failure between different metal layers.